Elemental Destiny
by Arieth
Summary: A rag-tag group join together to save the world. PG just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Destiny  
  
By: Arieth Tydings  
  
**This isn't a LOTR fic but it was inspired by it. Hope you like it.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Their time is drawing near Loki." Loki looked up from the book he was studying. Choosing not to voice his opinion on the matter, he gazed into the eyes of the man in front of him. "Don't look at me like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yes I know. But I don't know what exactly you expect me to do about it. They aren't ready."  
  
"Then we need to make them ready."  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Atlas plopped down into the chair across from Loki, who by this time had decided to go back to reading.  
  
"I don't know. You're the older one. You're supposed to know what we have to do."  
  
"Well I don't! I think we should just sit and wait a bit longer. If we go rushing headstrong into the situation, it's liable to end up in utter disaster."  
  
"And if we wait too long, what then?"  
  
"We won't be waiting that long" Loki smiled to try and reassure him.  
  
Atlas sighed again. " Whatever you say…"  
  
* * *  
  
"P-P-Please…leave me alone!"  
  
The two bandits laughed at the cowering girl before them.  
  
"But we don't want to deary."  
  
"Please." The poor girl was on the verge of tears. " I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
The bandit closest to her grabbed her by the hair. "What if it's you we want?" The young girl whimpered.  
  
"Didn't your mothers ever teach you that no means no?" The grungy bandits turned towards the voice, giving the girl the opportunity to run off. "Awww. Looks like you lost her boys."  
  
"That's alright. We can settle for you." A grin appeared on one of the bandits, revealing two rows of yellow teeth. The cloaked figure cringed.  
  
"Well, here comes that 'no' word again. But this time you will learn the true meaning of it." Saying this the female drew a long blade, causing the two men to laugh.  
  
"You're going to teach us with THAT?" The one bandit held onto the other to keep himself from falling over with laughter.  
  
She gave a slight shrug. "If I have to."  
  
"Then," Both men drew their swords. "We're ready to learn."  
  
With an intense off-key yell the first bandit lunged at her. Easily she blocked the blow, nicking the vile man just below his right eye.  
  
"Look Rich, she got you!"  
  
The bleeding Rich roared and lunged again. With the grace of a cat, the cloaked figure leapt up into the air, and above the man. She came down on his back, pushing him to the ground. "Next…" She gingerly stepped off of the fallen bandit and walked a few steps away, taking a fighting stance. The second bandit ran towards her, tripping over his fallen comrade. As the two struggled to untangle themselves, the woman cast off her hood. " I do not have all day to tarry with the likes of you two."  
  
With a growl of frustration, the bandits stood up ready to fight again. But the sight in front of them gave them pause. " She…she…she…" Rich stared at her, his mouth agape. "She's an elf!"  
  
For the first time the two men were able to see the woman clearly. Her golden hair was tightly kept together in a braid down her back. Not a hair was out of place. Eyes the colour of the sea after a storm stared back at them. The garments she wore were wrought out of Elvin cloth and seemed to hold a light of their own between the woven threads. She was dressed in the garb of the elves from Daegonwroth, the Elvin kingdom by the sea. She had no visible marks pertaining to her race, unless you looked closely, other then her finely pointed ears.  
  
"RUN!" Both men scrambled to be the first one away from the elf, muttering reverent prayers that she would forgive them for this grave trespass.  
  
With a sigh she sheathed her blade and began to walk back to her horse. "Bugger."  
  
From high above her head she heard the cry of a falcon. Frowning slightly, since those birds weren't seen very much around these parts. She raised her gaze skyward, shielding her eyes with one hand. With another cry the falcon circled, a bundle falling from it's clawed grip. With the quick reflexes granted to all elves, she caught the bundle before it hit the ground. It was wrapped in soft brown leather and bound with coarse string. Carefully she untied the knotted mass and removed an object from inside the smooth leather. A smile appeared on her face as she gazed into her hand. An age-worn silver ring lay in her palm, a red stone set into the tarnished metal. Placing it on her thumb, that being the only finger the man's ring would fit on; she unfolded the parchment that had been with the ring.  
  
  
  
My Dearest Raine,  
  
Your presence is wanted on a mission of utmost importance. Actually the truth is, a friend of mine has asked that I meet him in Mioni village. Since you and Azrael have nothing better to do, and much time to waste might I add, I thought it would be less boring if you two accompanied me. I'll be wanting my ring back so you will need to eventually come see me anyway. I shall be leaving with the next fortnight. Hopefully you will be joining us. You know where to find me.  
  
Brendon  
  
P.S. I don't want to have to go hunting you down to retrieve my ring. And no fighting with Azrael!  
  
  
  
Her smile widened as she folded the paper back up and placed it into her pack. Getting up onto her horse she led him into an open field. With a whispered word she goaded him into a full gallop.  
  
* * *  
  
With a contented sigh Azrael relaxed into the steaming hot spring. Closing his eyes, he rotated his sore shoulders trying to work some of the kinks out. He had made the fool mistake of deciding to train with the guards that morning, and now he was paying for it. He and his father had just returned from a six month long leave. He had missed his home but knew that all of the diplomatic meetings that he had been forced to sit through had been rather important for all the parties involved. The meetings had been important, but they had left very little room for training. Groaning he dunked his head under the water. When he resurfaced he swiped the wet hair off of his face and once more took up he position against the wall.  
  
"Master." Enjoying his time alone and wishing it not to be disturbed by anything, Azrael chose to ignore the servant. " Master."  
  
Seeing as he had no choice, Azrael opened his eyes and looked up at his manservant. " Yes Ailin?"  
  
Ailin cleared his throat. " Sir this has just arrived for you." He handed the folded piece of parchment to the wet outstretched hand that was offered. The servant then retreated back to his duties.  
  
The tired Elvin prince sighed as he looked down at the paper. He hoped to everything that was good in this world that it wasn't another summoning. Turing it over in his hand, he saw no royal seal. In fact there were no marks at all on it to give his at least a hint as to who it was from. The prince frowned. Unfolding it carefully and trying not to get it too wet he gazed down at the script he knew so well.  
  
  
  
Azrael,  
  
Meet me in Mioni Village within the next fortnight, don't be late! We're going on a trip!  
  
Brendon  
  
P.S. Raine is coming.  
  
Azrael smiled. He hadn't seen Brendon in about a year. It was about time he paid him a visit. Riane on the other hand, well, he hadn't seen her for even longer. He wondered if she was still mad at him. He thought of the last time they'd been together and laughed. She had been very, very angry with him. He frowned. It was her fault he had gotten drunk anyway! But she wouldn't believe him if he told her. Shaking his head, he jumped out of the spring. The hot water was no longer soothing. He stalked towards his room, completely oblivious to his naked state, his thoughts focused elsewhere.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry Up Wench!" A smelly man at the far end of the tavern yelled.  
  
"I'll be there when I'm ready!" the serving girl yelled back. She was completely used to the everyday activity of the tavern. She had been working there since she had become old enough to work. Nothing ever changed there. Picking up some empty glasses from a nearby table, she wove her way through the tavern, passing the inebriated man.  
  
"I said hurry up!"  
  
"Just wait!!! You'll get your ale!" She stepped aside when someone spilt there drink and walked up to the bar. "Hurry up Jamieson. The customers are getting antsy." She paused and leant over the bar. "Jamieson?" Her gaze moving downwards, she saw the old man asleep. With a slight smile she gently shook him awake.  
  
"Oh Blimey! I must've fallen asleep!"  
  
"Yes Jamieson you did." She smiled lovingly down at the old man. "Now come on. You can have a nap later, right now you have drinks to make!"  
  
Jamieson returned her smile with a slightly toothless grin. " You're too good to me Lee."  
  
She grabbed the two mugs of foamy beer before replying. " I know." 


	2. Chapter 2

Brendon sat on the ground, his back against an old tree. He was gazing into the flames of the campfire thinking quietly to himself. His dreams had been a nuisance to him as of late, so once again sleep was eluding him. Even with the quiet serene of the forest, he found no peace. His sigh being the only sound heard, he rolled onto his back and gazed at the slowly appearing stars in the early dusk. Unconsciously he ran his fingers along his left forearm. Underneath the layers of clothing the mark there burned. With another sigh he closed his eyes. His life at the moment didn't make much sense to him. Lately, he had begun to yearn for something he had given up a long time ago. Something he had to right to want. He continued to tell himself that things were better this way. But it was getting harder to fool himself. His friends were still supportive but he knew that he had made the wrong decision. He saw the proof of it every time he looked around. Could anyone really blame him though? There had been too much responsibility placed on him to fast and at too young an age. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  
  
"You keep thinking about the past and you'll go mad."  
  
Brendon sat up and once more gazed into the flames. "Aren't we supposed to learn form the past?"  
  
Raine sat down beside him and leant her head on his shoulder. "Yes, but we're not supposed to torture ourselves with it."  
  
Scoffing, he turned to his friend. "You're one to talk. You torment both yourself and Azrael with something that happened in the past."  
  
"That is different…"  
  
"How so?" Raine sighed, "See! You do not have a valid reason. We do things to ourselves and others, whether they are right or no."  
  
"I know that, but my situation is still different."  
  
"Ah yes. Your decision only affected yourself and Az. Whereas mine affected a nation." Brendon's face darkened.  
  
"You did what you had to do. You we all know that."  
  
"I didn't have to do it. I chose to." Feeling the sorrow emanating from her friend, Raine hugged him to her. Gladly, Brendon closed his eyes and tried to draw comfort from her embrace.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Both Brendon and Raine looked up into the face of a scowling Azrael.  
  
"Yes actually. It's called an intelligent conversation. Something you'd know nothing about." Raine playfully stuck her tongue out.  
  
With a mock look of pain, Azrael clutched at his chest. "Raine. Why do you hurt me so?"  
  
Chuckling softly, Brendon got up and dusted himself off. "Because you deserve it! I'll be right back. We need more wood for the fire." Just before he disappeared into the denser woods, Brendon turned back to the two elves. "And NO killing each other while I'm gone!"  
  
"I'm not promising a thing!" Raine tossed a small twig into the fire.  
  
"Why were you hanging off of Brendon?" Azrael asked, once he could no longer see Brendon.  
  
"What?" Raine looked at Azrael to see if he was serious. He was. "I wasn't hanging off of him. I was trying to comfort him."  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me. It looked as if you were all over him!"  
  
"You're just jealous because I wasn't hugging you!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am…" Azrael tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something.  
  
"What is it Az?"  
  
"Shh…"  
  
Both elves moved up into a crouching position, backs to each other. Each was listening for sounds of danger.  
  
* * *  
  
Lee gazed out of her window, a dreamy expression on her moonlit face. It was quiet in the village at this time of time. Most of the people were asleep and she could barely make out a few still lit windows. She sighed contently as she stared over the moon-bleached land. It was so peaceful here.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep lass?"  
  
Startled, Lee turned to face Jamieson. " I'm sorry did I wake you?" Jamieson hobbled up to stand beside her and gazed out the window.  
  
"No lass, ya didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Neither could I." Lee agreed with a tired yawn. " I haven't been able to sleep much over these last few days."  
  
"How come?" Lee could hear Jamieson groan as he eased himself down into a chair.  
  
"These dreams I've been having lately. Some are good, and others are…well, not so bright."  
  
"Want to tell me about them?" Jamieson's voice had taken on a note of seriousness. Something quite unusual for him, but Lee took no note of it.  
  
"There's no need." She smiled with a shake of her head. " They're only silly dreams."  
  
"In the old days. Dreams used to tell a person the future. All dreams were important, they all had a meaning to them."  
  
Lee turned form the window, her smile still in place. "Yes but these aren't the old days. There are no dream tellers anymore, and now they're just silly dreams." She yawned again. " I'll think I'm going to try to get some sleep again. G'night Jamieson." She leaned down and kissed the old man on the forehead. Then retreated to her room. Leaving Jamieson staring out the window.  
  
"But Lee, they aren't just silly dreams…they're trying ta give ya a message. A message ya shoulda known a long while ago. If only I had had the guts to tell you." Jamiesons' face seemed to grow older as he sat there. Years of strain and worry lines made themselves more noticeable, as they overtook the long earned laughter lines. With a sigh Jamieson brought himself up out of the chair. He needed to lean more on his cane then usual that night as he made his way down the stairs to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's too quiet. I don't even hear any animals. Do you?" Raine's voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"No. It's as if they're afraid to make noise."  
  
Abruptly the silence was broken by the sound of someone crashing through the trees. Snapping their gazes in the direction of the noise, both elves watched in confusion, as they saw Brendon come tearing through the trees.  
  
"Grab your weapons and run!" Brendon barely stopped to bend down and retrieve his sword. "Leave your things! We'll come back for them if we can, just run!"  
  
"What? Why?" Raine stood up, hands on hips. If she was going to have to leave her stuff, she wanted a good reason.  
  
"The stuff will slow us down! Just grab your weapons!"  
  
"Brendon calm down. Explain what's going on to us."  
  
"There's no time to explain…" he looked as if he was going to say more but was cut off when all three heard an demonic howl erupt from between the trees. "RUN!" Without a second thought, the three were running.  
  
The creature was closing the distance between them with each stride it took. Raine, who was bringing up the rear, darted a glance behind them. " Pick up the pace boys! It's gaining on us!"  
  
"What the hell is that? Azrael nimbly leapt over a fallen tree.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm assuming it's one of Cerberus' new creatures.  
  
Once more Raine looked back and pushed her straining muscles into overdrive. " Did I mention how much I hate him?"  
  
Azrael laughed. "Multiple times my dear, multiple."  
  
"Good. Just as long as everyone knows." 


	3. Chapter 3

In a cloud of dust, Brendon suddenly came to a stop. In surprise Azrael almost bumped into him. Raine wasn't so lucky and barreled into Az. "Why are we stopping?" Azrael looked back the way they had come trying to see how much time they had before the creature caught up with them.  
  
"Anyone care for a swim?" Raine gazed over Brendon's shoulder, down the cliff to the blue waters below.  
  
Exasperated, Brendon raked his hands through his hair. "This is not my day. Definitely not my day!" He looked back the way they had come then back down the cliff. "Our options are either fight…or get wet. What's your pick?"  
  
Both Elves grinned at their friend, Azrael had already unsheathed his sword. "One creature, three of us. I think the odds are in our favor to fight."  
  
With a nod of his head, both he and Azrael, swords drawn, stood a few paces ahead of Raine. The female elf stood between the two, her bow already notched. A calm took over all three warriors as they waited for the creature. The thing didn't disappoint them and was soon rampaging into view. When it saw them it stopped. "You think you three can fight me?" His voice was a hideous rasp and his laugh was even worse. It sounded like nails scratched down slate. "That's not very fair, three against one? But no matter, I've brought friends." As the words left his mouth a horde of Cerberus' once-human soldiers stormed out of the trees to stand beside the creature.  
  
Brendon swore under his breath. The odds of winning the fight had decreased to zero. There was no way the three of them could take on so many men. "You're right. We can't." He frowned as he heard Raine's soft voice inside his mind. "I've got an idea though. Azrael agreed albeit grudgedly. We can't win the fight, so our only option left is to flee. And the only way out is the cliff. Az and I will keep them busy so you can jump." Brendon opened his mouth to object. "No buts! Arrows have a longer range then a sword does. When the first arrow flies…run." Out of the corner of his eye Brendon watched as Azrael sheathed his sword and placed an arrow in his bow. He was the first to let an arrow go.  
  
Both elves in a blur of motion sent out a volley of arrows. Brendon hesitated before he ran for the cliff's edge. He looked back once before he jumped into the swirl of water below. When Raine heard the splash she signaled for Azrael to go next. "After you."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Go Az! I'll be fine."  
  
"No I insist."  
  
Riane growled in frustration. "Fine we both go at the same time." She paused as her hand hit air above her head. "Our time's up I'm out of arrows. Let's move." She turned and headed towards the drop, grabbing Azrael's hand as she went. As the reached the edge, she saw Azrael stop. "Jump!"  
  
"I-I can't swim."  
  
"What!?!?! In the last 600 years, you never once took the time to learn how to swim?" Being a little stressed about their current situation her voice was a lot sharper then she intended it to be.  
  
Her tone caused Azrael to get his defenses up. "Unlike you I don't live near the ocean! I live in a forest! Our only waters are shallow lakes and streams."  
  
Raine managed to steal a quick glance behind them. "Okay we've got lots of company, so tell ya what. We survive this, and I'll teach you how to swim. Right now, we just don't have the time."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just go!" She shoved him from behind. Azrael lost his footing, tumbling over the edge, swearing in elvish all the way down. Raine dove off after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"What! Why are they running?" Atlas shrieked.  
  
Loki stared down into the pool at his feet. His face slightly illuminated by the reflected light. "Because they know they cannot win."  
  
"They didn't even try."  
  
"They didn't need to. They're not stupid." Sighing Loki waved his hand over the pool and the images disappeared. "Will you please calm down? Everything is going according to plan…somewhat anyway."  
  
"Calm down? You want me to calm down? The fate of the world will soon be in their hands and you want me to calm down?"  
  
Rolling his eyes heavenward, Loki walked off leaving his over reactive friend still wailing.  
  
* * *  
  
Quickly, Lee hurried down the stairs, hoping the knocking at the door wouldn't wake up Jamieson. Thunder crashed every so often, the lightning illuminated the room as she hurried to the door. The person on the other side knocked again. "I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She expelled a breath as her hand touched the door handle. With her other hand holding the candlestick in front of her, she slowly opened the door a crack. "Yes? Can I help you?" She squinted into the dark but could only make out the shapes of three travelers.  
  
"Do you think we could come in?" The voice was female and reminded Lee of bells.  
  
"We're closed."  
  
"We know but we've been traveling for a long ways. We're tired, cold, hungry, and in desperate need of dry shelter."  
  
Lee seemed to think it over before letting the door open the rest of the way. The three shapes hurried into the main part of the tavern, turning when they reached the center. Lee closed the door and locked it before turning to the sodden travelers; the candlestick raised in one hand. The closest person to Lee took off their hood revealing a tall male elf. His long hair was in disarray and hung in wet strands around his face. His eyes shone with a hidden spark, flickering like green fire. His right eye had a wicked looking scar running down it. It started just above his eyebrow and ended just above his cheekbone. Although his clothes were soaked and travel worn, much like the rest of him, Lee was quite taken aback by his appearance.  
  
"Thank-you. We are in your debt." His voice flowed over her like a spring wind moving through the trees. Stupidly, Lee stood there staring at him.  
  
"You're an elf!"  
  
He only grinned slyly at her. "I was the last time I checked." The cloaked figure beside him removed their hood revealing a female elf even more beautiful then the first.  
  
"Ya know Az, that's been happening a lot to me as of late." The two shared a smile.  
  
Incredulously Lee stared at the two mystical creatures. "You're both Elves!" Finally she turned to the last figure. "Are you an elf too?"  
  
Slowly the figure removed his hood. Water that had collected in a pool atop his head fell with a patter to the floor. There was a smile in his voice when he replied. "Alas I am not. I am just a lowly Mortal." The man standing in front of Lee had to have been the most beautiful man she had ever seen, but he possessed a different kind of beauty then the elves. His hair was worn longer then the style these days and fell in wet auburn curls around his shoulders. Eyes that were the colour of spun honey stared back at her. Like his friends his clothes were well worn and they fit him quite snuggly. Lee blushed when she realized she was staring at him. "Where are my manners? My name is Brendon." He extended his hand to her and she graciously accepted.  
  
"My name is Calysto. But most people call me Lee." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. They stayed that way until someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Uh, I'm Azrael." The elf raised his hand in greeting.  
  
"But you can call him Az. Or Ass, or Jerk, or Stupid. Or…anything else you think is appropriate." Raine smiled at Lee, dodging a swipe from Azrael. "I'm Raine by the way."  
  
Lee was still slightly shocked to have all three of them in her home. "That's a very pretty name."  
  
"Thank-you." She smiled " I don't mean to be rude but, I'm getting very cold standing here in these wet clothes,"  
  
"Oh!" Lee blushes from embarrassment. "I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no need to be. We are already being an inconvenience to you." Brendon tried to calm lee down, but she didn't hear him and continued to move around the room.  
  
"I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having visitors of such high caliber."  
  
Raine chuckled " Our company isn't so high." There was a twinkle in her eyes. "Well not Az anyway." Once more Azrael took a swipe at her.  
  
"You guys are hungry right?"  
  
"Yes-I mean-no-I mean. Please do not further inconvience yourself on our account."  
  
Lee had turned to Brendon when he spoke. "It's not any trouble. We have some food left from dinner. But first, let's get you guys out of those wet clothes and settled in a room." She turned to the stairs. "Follow me." The three obediently followed. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Raine walked out of the bathroom, dressed only in a sheet, she handed her wet clothes over to Lee. "I'm sorry I did not have clothes for any of you. You're friends are much bigger then my father, and you are quite tall compared to me."  
  
"That's okay. You've done quite enough for us already." A frown creased Raine's brow. "We did pack spare clothes, but those along with the rest of our belongs had to be left behind."  
  
"Left behind?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Oh, well, Azrael and Brendon are in the room just down the hall. There's food waiting there for you."  
  
Raine grinned. " You left them alone with the food! There will be nothing left!" Both girls chuckled a bit as they opened the door. Brendon and Azrael were sitting on cots, wolfing down as much of the food in front of them as they could. "And I thought elves were supposed to have grace." Azrael looked up at the new arrivals, a carrot hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Grace my foot…" Taking in Raine's appearance, a mischievous glint entered his eyes. " Hey Raine."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That sheet looks big enough to share." He wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.  
  
"Keep on dreaming Az!" Grinning herself, Raine reached out and took the carrot from him.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
"Not anymore!" Raine popped the carrot into her mouth.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Lee sat down beside Brendon watching the two elves wrestle over another carrot.  
  
"Always." Brendon chuckled. "They are the most non-stereotypical elves I've ever met." Lee giggled. Brendon looked at her and realized he liked the sound. "Thank-you again for your kindness."  
  
"It's nothing, really." Lee yawned before she could stifle it.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed. We'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Brendon smiled "Of course. You've done enough. More then enough actually. I wouldn't want to keep you up any longer." He stared down at the small girl beside him. Actually by no means was she a girl; she had reached the age of maturity. But her demeanor gave off the impression of youth. Her black hair cascaded all around her and her green eyes were large and innocent looking. From being around her for the short time that he had he already felt a sense of protectiveness welling up inside for her. Sleepily she stood up.  
  
"I'll be heading off to bed now. If you need anything, just wake me up. My rooms at the end of the hall."  
  
Brendon stopped her before she had fully walked out the door. "I'm sure we won't be needing anything more. Sleep well Lee."  
  
She smiled at him, liking the sound of him saying her name. "Sleep well."  
  
* * *  
  
Brendon awoke to the smell of smoke. Acting on instinct he bolted up from the bed and woke the others. "Huh? What is it?" Raine wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Fire." It was all he needed to say. Both Elves got up from their beds following him out of the room and into the hallway. "I'll get Lee, go get the old man."  
  
"Az, go get him, I'll get the clothes." Raine moved down into the room where their garments were hanging.  
  
As Azrael disappeared down the stairs, Brendon moved off, down to Lee's room. He tried the door but it wouldn't budge. He could hear Lee coughing on the other side of the door. "Lee. Unlock the door."  
  
Her voice was muffled when she replied. " The door isn't locked!"  
  
He could hear the panic ion her voice. "Okay back away from the door." He waited a few seconds before throwing his shoulder against it. Still it wouldn't move. Once again he tried and the door gave a loud crack. On the third try the door splintered under his weight and he tumbled into the room. Lee stood there looking like a frightened deer. "It'll be okay, we just have to get out of the house. Give me your hand." She obeyed. Her hand felt cold in his. "Az and Raine are taking care of your father. All you have to worry about is getting yourself out of the house." She nodded and followed him as he led the way. Once they reached the first floor, they both started coughing. The smoke was thick and Brendon could actually see the fire. It licked at the walls and spread itself over the bar. He felt Lee stiffen beside him. "We can make it. Just keep hold of my hand." When he looked at her he saw the glassy eyed look in her eyes. "Damn…" without a second thought he picked her up and ran out of the house. Azrael and Raine were waiting for them outside. They were alone.  
  
"Where's Jamieson? He must be still back in the house!" Trying to pull away from Brendon Lee tried to run back inside.  
  
"Wait Lee stop! You can't it's too dangerous."  
  
"He wasn't there." Lee spun around when Raine spoke.  
  
"What do you mean he wasn't there!?!?! He had to be there!"  
  
"He wasn't. We checked. But we did find these…" Looking where Azrael was pointing her eyes widened as she saw the torch and the empty oilcan. " They were in his room. It's where the fire started."  
  
It took her a moment to see what he was insinuating at. " No! He didn't do it!"  
  
"They're not saying he did!" Brendon tried to calm her down.  
  
"He didn't do it…He couldn't do it." As tears slid down her cheeks she sat down on the floor. " He didn't do it…"  
  
"Shh…" Brendon knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"She's right…He didn't do it." A new voice spoke. Brendon and Azrael gripped their sword hilts, ready to do battle. "I mean you no harm." The voice was soothing but they still held their swords. Slowly the figure walked out of the shadows and the hilts were released.  
  
"Loki!" Brendon greeted the man in front of him.  
  
Loki smiled at the group " Long time no see Raine." Raine smiled at him.  
  
"Too long." She walked over and hugged him.  
  
"I think Az is getting jealous…" Loki spoke into Raine's mind.  
  
"Let him, serves him right!" She answered back. She winked at him as she released him, his grin growing wider.  
  
"Azrael." Loki nodded in the elf's direction, who in turn grunted in reply. Loki then looked at Lee. " But as I was saying, the young lady here is right. Jamieson did not do it."  
  
"Then who did?" Brendon moved back beside Lee who was strangely silent.  
  
Loki shrugged non-chalantly. " Your enemies, both hers and yours."  
  
"Cerberus." Azrael's voice was full of disgust as he practically spat out the name.  
  
"Cerberus?" It was the first thing Lee had said since Loki's arrival.  
  
"Yes. A very evil man." Loki felt pity for the frightened girl in front of him. If she only knew it was only going to get worse.  
  
"But I've never heard of him before. How could he be my enemy?"  
  
Loki sighed, " It's time I guess to tell you. But it's a long tale and it isn't safe here for you right now. Come with me and I will tell you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"Don't worry Lee you're safe with us. He's a friend of ours." Reassuringly Brendon placed his hand on Lee's shoulder.  
  
"I just met you. All of you! How do I know you didn't start the fire?" She took a step away from them.  
  
"Lee.." Brendon's voice was pleading.  
  
"Oh for the love of…" Raine rolled her eyes to the sky. Lee shook her head and took another step backwards.  
  
Suddenly, a glint behind Lee caught Brendon's eye. He lunged forward and took Lee to the ground, just as an arrow whizzed by, catching him on the shoulder before lodging itself into the ground. "Hey! That's one of my arrows!" Raine growled in outrage, reaching behind her only to realize that she was still out of arrows.  
  
A volley of arrows rained down on them. " Let's go Brendon! Our friends from earlier have caught up with us!" Azrael spun Raine around who was still glaring into the dark from where the arrows had come. Brendon on the other hand rolled to his feet, taking lee with him and ran in the direction the rest of the group had disappeared. He didn't give Lee time to protest.  
  
The group ran through the neighboring trees, Loki in the lead. Their pursuers were having a hard time following them as they tried to shoot arrows as they ran. Looking ahead, Lee saw that the group had stopped in front of a large tree. Loki placed his hand on the trunk and the tree seemed to glow. Lee gasped as a door opened showing a set of stairs descending down right into the tree. As she watched each person went down the stairs without a second thought. As if it was an everyday thing to find stairs inside a tree and go down them. When Brendon nudged her to go she wouldn't move.  
  
"Lee Please. Just trust me." When she looked up into his eyes she saw kindness there. She swallowed slightly and looked back to the tree. Fear was evident on her face. She felt Brendon's warm hand clasp her own and she looked up at him again. He smiled down at her. " I'll be right behind you." Her fear seemed to melt away as she gazed up at him. With a determined nod of her head she plunged down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
The halls echoed with heavy footsteps. The walls were made of cold black stone. "MARDUK!" The man jumped as his name was bellowed and quickened his pace. Fires blazed on either side of him as he entered his master's chamber. When he stood right in front of him he dropped to one knee. His head bowed and eyes downcast. "Your report!" Marduk cringed. Cerberus was not going to be pleased.  
  
"Your highness. My men have returned."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Has eluded us."  
  
The king growled in anger. " WHAT? Are you incompetent? Twice now you have had the opportunity to kill her and twice now you have failed."  
  
"Sire, she had help."  
  
"Help? Who?"  
  
Marduk gulped. "Raine, Princess of Daegonwroth; Azrael, Prince of Sildrin Forest; Brendon…"  
  
"Brendon?" Cerberus threw his head back and laughed. " So the wayward son is trying to do good?" he sighed through his laughter. " Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"Very well. I want them all dead. Most importantly, the girl." The King gazed down at his commanding officer. " You give me no choice. Go now. You are not to return until they are dead. If you do…" His eyes took on a cold glint. " It will be YOUR head." He waved a hand dismissing the captain. Marduk got up and left the chamber. Cerberus sighed again. "Loki, Loki, Loki. You are trying to build a small group to go against me. Don't you know that you will fail now, as you failed before?" 


End file.
